


Bendy and The Dark Revival (AKA my take on the game)

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendy has an alternate human form, Gen, Horror, No Cycle involved, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Probably on hold until the actual game comes out, Thriller, just to lure in unsuspecting people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: The year is 1984. An aspiring cartoon artist attempts to explore the abandoned Joey Drew Studios with a friend, only to learn that a certain machine is still alive.
Kudos: 3





	Bendy and The Dark Revival (AKA my take on the game)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so creatively burnt out right now. That's all I have to say.
> 
> But at least I've got a new fanfic up and running: for any of you that still hunger for it to be released (chapters and all), then I'm more than happy to give you what you need to hold you over. (UPDATE: It's possible it'll be released around 2021)
> 
> Simply put, my take on Bendy and the Dark Revival takes place two decades after the presumed events of BATIM. In other words, it's set in the 80s, and I'm making sure it feels like that decade (for example, I will be putting in that instead of cassettes, they will be records and record players that were used for audio logs in BATIM, since it took place in 1963, and I doubt cassettes were ever existant in the 60s.) Also, The Cycle isn't involved in this one.
> 
> If there's any inconsistencies or errors and such, I'll fix things up.
> 
> I will be also have a favor to ask by the end of this chapter (or just scroll down if you're so morbidly curious). It does have to do with coming up with puzzles and what not.
> 
> Also, there are certain characters (such as Elaine) that are my workings, and not from Kingly Beast.
> 
> One more thing, the song used in the opening is "Horror Show" from CG5.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tell me another one, Uncle Joey."

**I'll let you know, before you try to go**

**Now this my own show**

**Not a script or flip could make me stop**

**So just behave, I mean there's no escape**

**Let's hope you make that drop**

**Because you really don't want to tick me off**

**And oh, what fun**

**I will tell you what to do and you will get it done**

**And oh, don't run**

**You'll find your nightmare here has only just begun**

**Welcome to my horror show**

**Now in stunning 3D**

**Oh I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me**

**Are you reading the walls?**

**Did you get my clues?**

**There's a debt to repay and for now...**

**YOU'LL DO**

**Bendy and the Dark Revival (aka my take on the game)**

\---

_(Audrey's POV)_

The year is 1984, and life has been somewhat plain for me. A college graduate from years ago, I had been very intent on following in my late father's footsteps while working as a waitress. In other words, I wanted to elevate myself into a cartoon artist of sorts, due to my fondness for and hobby of drawing cartoon characters such as Mickey Mouse.

Unfortunately, as much I cared about Dad and even my uncle Joey, I felt like working at Joey Drew Studios seemed rather...unappealing. Especially due to its odd history with its workers, its image and perhaps my uncle, too.

Right now, my shift had just ended for the day, and as I exited the restaurant, I sighed out of relief. Even better, it was a Friday night, and I was looking forward to going out and dancing with my friends.

Of course, it didn't take long for me to find a girl with rather big, long brown hair right outside. She grinned as she waved me over, and called out, "Hey, Audrey!"

I quickly walk over to her, and ask, "Hey, Katy! What's up?"

This is Katherine Bonney, who was more into computers and technology, so much so that she is living her life as a computer programmer. She was also a bit of an introvert, compared to my carefree, extroverted nature.

"I was thinking about going to this abandoned building, just to see if there's any old relics around." she replied, finding us a bench for us to sit.

"Really? Well, I was actually going to hang out at the local dance club. I hear there's some good tunes from Culture Club." I tell her as we put our books next to us on the bench. "Karma, karma, karma chameleon..." I sang in a low voice, prompting an amused chuckle from her.

"Is that so?" Katherine said, crossing her arms. "That's pretty disappointing, I guess. I mean, aren't you curious as to what that building could possibly be? It might be a broken down mall, or maybe a slightly demolished school."

"I hope you're not forcing me on this." I then look down to the ground for a brief period, and sighed. "But then again, why not? I guess it doesn't sound too bad, after all." I finally asked.

Katherine smiled, as did I, before she said, "Sounds like a plan to me. Then when we're done looking around, we can go out and dance with our gal pals."

I nodded. What could _possibly_ go wrong?

\---

_(Elaine's POV)_

My name is Elaine Nancy Drew. As one of Joey Drew's children, I had pursued a career of my own. Instead of joining the cartoon industry, however, I pursued law enforcement. As a teenager, I had always dreamt of being a private investigator, and as the years gone by, it came true.

Of course, I couldn't help but think of everything that my father's cartoon studio had done in the past, yet I wanted to set all of that aside. Rather than reflecting on his legacy, I was more focused on my life, my career and my own path.

In the ladies's room, I checked as to how my cherry red, short, but very voluminous hair looked after washing my hands after leaving the toilets. It didn't take long for another toilet to start flushing, followed by a door opening, and then water running as another woman showed up to the sinks.

She is Jasmine 'Jazzy' Watson, my best friend from my school days. With her big, fluffy blond hair and cheerful demeanor, she was considered to be quite the most friendliest person in the office. Though she enjoyed working on cases, she would usually spend her spare time playing on her Atari 2600.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked as she began cleaning her hands after turning on the faucet.

"Nothing new, really." I replied.

"So when are you and Andy ever gonna tie the knot?"

Jazzy's inquiry prompted me to raise an eyebrow; Andy Reynolds was my closest friend since we were children, and as we progressed through life, it became clear that love was in the cards for both of us besides a long-lasting friendship. So much so, that a couple of weeks ago, he proposed to me after we went out on a date at the movies.

To me, Andy was a handsome young man with clean-shaven features, and slightly messy blond hair. My other friends, including Jazzy, often remarked that he'd almost resemble Sting from The Police.

I take a deep breath, before telling her, "Soon."

"Soon? Do you mean 'a few days soon' or 'a couple of months soon'?"

"Definitely the latter. Hell, I haven't even picked out a wedding dress."

"Maybe I can help you out." Jazzy told me, her smile brimming with confidence, as usual.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile, and responded with, "That's sweet of you to do that for me. Thank you."

As we both smiled together, Jazzy said a simple, "No problem!"

\---

_(Audrey's POV)_

Later on that night, I had already prepped myself up after checking my bouncy, brown hair was looking good. After that, I began calling Katherine to see if she was ready, too.

"Audrey! So good to talk to you again!"

"Me too! So, Katy, who do you think will be at the spot first?"

"I guess it's gotta be me, since I live near the area." she replied. "Don't be jealous..."

"I'm not." I said with a smile. "Well, I better get moving. Gotta go!"

"Hey, one more thing..." Katherine said, before asking, "You sure that the traffic's gonna be chaotic? After all, it's a Friday night."

"I hope not." I replied.

"I hope not, either."

It didn't take long for me to ask, "Hey, just where are we going, exactly?"

"There's an abandoned studio that once belonged to Joey Drew." was her response.

I froze in shock as hearing his name prompted my skin to crawl out of fear. "But...Uncle Joey told me that the Ink Machine isn't real. In fact, the whole story he told me about when I was just a child was all made-up. In other words, a fictional adventure about my father." I said.

Katherine's voice turned to concern as she said, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's...it's okay. But I will tell you this: there's no such thing as an Ink Machine."

"I guess we'll just have to find out. Well, see you there!" she said, before hanging up, as did I.

Closing my eyes, I let out a long, drawn-out sigh, hoping that what I've brought up with her was only an myth.

\---

After getting outside, I soon started up my Chevrolet Cavalier, and I finally headed out of my house, which I made sure that it was locked so that no intruders could sneak in.

As I drove, I noticed that the traffic was indeed, almost packed. True to Katherine's word, it was probably gonna be pretty crazy.

And though the drive took pretty long (approximately five to six minutes), I reached the abandoned studio. I noticed another car outside, and it belonged to Katherine. She grinned as I exited my vehicle, and said, "Took you long enough."

"So did you." I replied, and we both laughed together.

"Well...are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "More than ready."

Instantly noticing that the gates were seemingly open (and especially since there was rarely any security around), we headed in. What instantly greeted us were the logo 'Joey Drew Studios: Where Dreams Come True!'

"This is the place that served as a story made up by my uncle Joey." I tell Katherine.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it was a really old story from two decades ago. I'd listen to it when I was only a child. Remember what I told you how he reminded me that the Ink Machine isn't real?" I look over at her with a almost uneasy expression.

Katherine just nodded, before she added, "I think it's about time we'd find out for ourselves."

\---

Upon entering the front doors leading inside, I stepped in first. Katherine followed suit as she looked around with wide eyes. "Wow...this place is huge!" she exclaimed, and turned to me and asked, "Hey, Audrey. How long has this studio been empty?"

"Since 1959."

"1959?! Wow!" Katherine's mouth gaped in surprise. "That's like 25 years ago!" she added.

Noticing that was the main lobby and entry hall, an idea came to my mind. "Do you think we should split and look around?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't know about you, but I had this fear of being in the dark. Lately, I've let it go...sorta."

"So does that mean we'll look together?"

Katherine just nodded, and with our flashlights in hand (and plenty of batteries to go around), we began to press on.

\---

After checking almost all of the floors (most of the rooms were apparently locked, but at least there were some that were actually open for us to sneak in), I told her, "Looks like isn't anything interesting that's still holding up to this day."

Katherine shrugged, before we reached the first floor. She then said, "Well, you wanna head out?"

"I think so; besides, a night of dancing awaits us! And maybe some karaoke, too." I replied with a grin.

Just as we were ready to exit, however, there was a small stairway downwards that would instantly catch my attention. "Hey, wait a minute..." I managed to tell her, before walking towards the stairs.

"I think there might be a hidden room we haven't even checked out."

As I said that, I descended the stairs. Once near the door, I noticed that a sign that read: DO NOT ENTER.

Katherine ran over to me, and also looked at the sign as she asked, "Do you think it's a good idea to go inside? I'm not sure if there's gonna be anything special in there."

"I think it's possible we can get in there. Hopefully, no one will catch us. Just one look, and we'll both be out in a jiff." I replied with a smile.

Katherine nodded, before I brought a slightly shaky hand to the doorknob, and slowly opened it. It began to creak a bit, and before us, was a room of nothing but darkness.

I take a deep breath, before giving Katherine the signal to follow my lead, and into the dark room before us.

\---

The room, had any light been on, looked to be nothing more than a basement. With our flashlights once again on, we investigated the room.

While nothing fruitful came up, I suddenly discovered something rather large. Slowly walking closer to it, I ran my flashlight across it, until my mouth gaped in surprise.

This...thing...whatever it was, could possibly be the Ink Machine that Uncle Joey told me about. Katherine could only watch out of concern as I inspected the machine, as well as locating the switches.

I saw that one of them was on 'off', and out of curiosity, switched it to 'on'. However, nothing seemed to happen. Looking over at Katherine, I said, "This thing doesn't seem to work anymore. Maybe it was a one-hit wonder while it lasted for its lifetime."

"Yeah...I suggest we get outta here."

I nodded, before both of us began to leave the basement. While Katherine was fully out of the room, already ascending the stairs, I was close to following suit, when something made a sound equivalent of gears moving.

"Audrey, what are you doing? Hurry up and get out of there!" Katherine called out.

Taking a deep breath, I attempted to exit the basement, when the door leading into it suddenly closed completely. I turned to see that the Ink Machine was now in effect, and a voice called out to me.

"Join me. Together, we might escape this hellhole and invade this city!"

My teeth started chattering nonstop, and I try and pry the door open, but it was no use. Before long, a strange black entity, almost human in appearance, had appeared behind me, before grabbing me by the mouth.

And with that, I soon blacked out...

\---

_(Elaine's POV)_

At home, I was checking on what to wear when I heard the sound of the phone ringing. Almost immediately, I rush over to it, and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Elaine."

"Oh, hey, Elly. It's me, Andy."

It was Andy's voice that was on the other line, and he asked, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Of course, I was thinking about having ourselves a fancy-schmancy dinner together." I replied.

"So did I. So, where do you want to go to?"

"Maybe we can check out the Olive Garden. What do you think?" I told him.

"Sounds great to me!" Andy exclaimed. "I'll be there to pick you up, okay?"

"No problem. See you!"

And with that, we hung up after saying our goodbyes. I sighed happily, smiling as I went to resume getting myself ready.

However, the phone began to ring again. Rolling my eyes, I went over to it again, and asked, "Hello?"

Just then, the sound of static began ringing through my ears, prompting me to nearly flinch. It didn't take long for a voice to say, "Help me..."

"Who is this?!"

"Find me...I'm at..." this strange voice explained the address, and it prompted my eyes to widen in shock, a cold chill running down my spine.

Joey Drew Studios.

I thought I'd forgotten all about it, but it seemed that it was finally catching up to me. Believing the voice to be suspicious, and knowing that something was very, _very_ wrong, I hung up again, and went to get my pistol and ammo while finding some appropriate clothes.

And to think...that odd voice belonged to someone I found to be quite familiar...

\---

_(Audrey's POV)_

When I slowly awoke, the first thing I saw were my hands. From the looks of things, they were mostly covered in ink. While my right hand looked sort of normal, my left hand had a more different appearance.

Upon further inspection, I was not only dripping in black ink, but my appearance looked much different than what I was. Instead, I looked like I stepped out of the 40s, with my hair and clothes being the most obvious.

And then, there were my eyes. They were now glowing a bright gold, and they were dripping ink.

Taking a mirror that was somewhere within the basement, my mouth hung in horror as I looked into it.

"What's happening to me?!"

I cried out as the basement door slowly opened, and I quickly dropped the mirror, my eyes widened in horror as to what awaits me.

"Katy...where are you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the prologue. Before I resume with Chapter 1, I might need ideas for puzzles, and I think I have a storyline planned for it, as well.
> 
> So, feel free to give me your ideas for possible puzzles for Chapters 1 through 5!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
